Wings Of Silk: A Lenus Tale
by JunKing
Summary: I just wanted to write a story dedicated to Lenus. This story will explore how Meru knew her better. Ever wonder why Lenus addressed Meru only before flying off? Or why Meru was the only one who felt overlly sad for Lenus when she died? Chapter 4 up!
1. Soul Prying

Wings Of Silk: A Lenus Tale  
  
It's been a couple of months since the defeat of Melbu Frahma. Meru paces across the marble floor of her kitchen. She ponders something, something unseen to any other eye. "Lenus......" She says to herself. Yes, she has Lenus on her mind. But why? Why would she care so much about the woman? True, Lenus was the last one to hold the Blue Sea Dragoon spirit before Meru, but what is it that Meru feels about her? These are all questions that are on Shana's mind. Shana has been eavesdropping on Meru, standing right outside of the open window of the kitchen. "Maybe I should use the front door like all normal people" Shana says to herself mockingly. Meru is still thinking when there is a firm knock at her door. It takes her awhile to process the sound, but in a few seconds, she is dashing off to the door. Meru travels down her long hallway as quiet as possible, so as not to wake her fiancé, Guaraha. Meru has made her home here in the small town of Seles. She finds it great to have friends right next door. As Meru opens the door, Shana peeks around it to get a good look at Meru. "Good morning Meru." Meru puts on her perfect act of non-worries and gives Shana a strong hug. "Morning to you too Shana." Shana gave Meru a lingering glare. " Meru, what's wrong. You seem troubled lately. Tell me." Shana said lovingly. Meru looks to Shana like an older sister. Shana always knew the right thing to say at all the right times. Meru wasn't sure what to say. " I'm fine Shana. It's just that....well....I actually don't know." Meru said before looking down to her feet. Shana felt pity for her and knew that something had to be done. "Come with me Meru. We shall take a walk." Meru looked up and smiled, but still remained hesistant. She knew that it was still early and Guaraha was still in bed. "Oh what the heck." She said to Shana. Shana smiled and said "Go get your weapon and your Dragoon spirit. You might need it." Meru gave Shana an awkward look before asking her " Well where are we going?" Shana replied "I just wanted to walk to the prairie. The thing is that we have to go through the forest and it hasn't been to safe lately." Meru smiled and said "Shana, when did you become so adventurous?" Shana looked to the sky and said "Ever since this Moon Child business, a girl's got to know how to live, you know?" "Right." Meru said. "I'll leave a note for Guaraha and then I'll get my things."  
  
After a few minutes, Meru came outside just as Shana was strapping on her shoulder armor and checking her quiver for enough arrows. Shana looked at Meru after making sure her bow string was good. "Let's go." She said as secured her bow over her back. The both of them walked to the gate of Seles while waving good-bye to Shana's husband, Dart. "Surprised he's not coming." Meru said. "Oh no, I had to pretty much starve him until he agreed to stay." Shana replied, attracting a giggle from her friend. Off they went, slowly fading into the forest. 


	2. Leaving On A Bad Note

Chapter 2: Leaving On A Bad Note  
  
There is dew on the grass of the forest. The air is wet and yet so  
refreshing. A slightly warm breeze flows through the tree tops, sending water trickling down onto both Meru and Shana. Shana looks over to Meru,  
who has been a little quiet. "Meru, you do know that you can tell me anything right?" Meru looks over to Shana and swings her mallet over her shoulder. "Alright Shana. I've just been thinking about Lenus. She was...a  
good friend of mine..." Shana's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. " Meru, why didn't you tell us anything?" Meru shrugged and continued on. " As you know, winglies have a long life span compared to humans. Lenus and I were around for a little more than one thousand years." Shana found herself taken aback, shocked at how old Meru actually was. Shana nodded and asked her to continue. "I first met her after I had left my home, in the Wingly  
Forest......" As she is talking, she begins to relive the events of her childhood. Meru is arguing with her parents. "Mom, Dad, there's a whole other world out there! How do we know that humans still hate our kind? Why don't we give them a chance?!" Meru's father is obviously outraged, for he  
begins to glow with energy. Meru's mother steps in and holds her father back. "Meru, stop this nonsense! You should know better than to question the laws of our elders!" Meru's mother yells out. "Mother, you know that our ways are outdated! How can you continue to believe in something that  
took place thousands of years ago?!" Meru screams. Meru's father cannot stand it anymore and lashes out with a blast of power. It wasn't enough to  
hurt her, just enough to have her stunned. Meru flies back and slams violently into the kitchen counter behind her. Meru's mother runs to her aid and cradles her inside of her loving embrace. Meru stands up, looking emotionally hurt; but more determined than ever to leave. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I'll come back and tell you all about my adventures." As Meru walked to the front door, her father told her "Meru, if you leave, there will be no home for you to return to." Meru turned around and closed her eyes, almost in disbelief of what was to be said. "Good bye father." She  
hugged her mother on the way out and made way for the gate. Many of the other winglies knew of her plan and hated her for it. As she walked to the  
gate, her former friends kicked clumps of dirt at her and called her a human. Once she reached the gate, she put her palms up facing the invisible barrier. Her hands started to glow an eerie green color when suddenly, her best friend Guaraha flew over to stop her. "Meru, please don't go. I want you to stay here...with me." He said as Meru put her hands down and turned to  
face him. "Guaraha, I have to go and explore. This is something that I must do for myself. I promise that I will be back soon." Guaraha frowned at  
her, but eventually approved. "When you do return, I would like you to stand by my side.....forever...." He said. Meru's eyes widened and tears began  
to swell up in her eyes. She held her hand out to him and said "I will await this day. I love you and nothing will ever come between us. Not even death." With that said, she turned back to the barrier and placed her hands in front of it. Her palms once again glowed green and soon, she was sucked inside of the barrier, never to be seen for years. Guaraha looked down to the floor, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes, trying to shield  
him. Meru, please come back to me soon....."  
  
Author Note: Okay so Meru is just leaving her hometown( With no place to go and without anyone, who will she turn to? Lenus of course! Tell me what you think of the story so far. 


	3. A Rude Disruption

Update!: I'm very sorry for the wait! Lenus is finally entering her own story in this chapter you guys!!!!!! Lol. Tell me what you guys think of this story please! Oh by the way, I'm currently learning how to write longer chapters( thank you TiffanyJ) Ok, enough ranting. EnjoyJ

Chapter 3: A Rude Disruption 

Shana was surprised to hear what Meru was telling her. " So that's how you ended up leaving your home?" Meru looked down to her feet and uneasily said " Yeah, that's how it happened." " Please continue Meru." Shana said. Meru began to speak again when all of a sudden, Shana was pulled violently away from her. Meru spun around to see a butterfly-like creature flying away with Shana. " Shana!" She ran after the creature and swung her mallet repeatedly, hitting only it's left wing. The creature turned around and opened it's mouth. A yellow mist began to form and light spilled forth from it's throat as Meru watched. By the time she realized what was going to occur, she only enough time to turn and attempt a jump. It proved unsuccessful, for the energy slammed hard into her side. Meru fell to the floor holding herself. Shana kicked and screamed at the monster. 

" Argh! This would be so much easier if I was still a dragoon!" She said. 

Shana looked to Meru and saw that she could not currently help. Feeling for her quiver, she pulled an arrow out and smiled at the curious monster. Then, she jabbed it into the monster's wing and tore through. With it's wing disabled, the creature began to swerve back and forth. Shana sifted her weight against it, forcing it to slam into a tree nearby. Shana jumped off of the monster's shoulder and grabbed onto a branch. After a smooth flip-spin over the branch, (which she learned from Rose) she launched herself onto the next highest branch. Meru stood up and flared in her ice cold anger. The creature started to stagger it's way to her. Meru started to glow a blue color. Wings sprouted from her back and armor began to form around her slender body. Her mallet grew larger and heavier, charging with energy. 

She flew up to the butterfly monster and made direct eye contact. With one swift movement of her hands, the powerful mallet smashed into the monster, causing it to battle no more. Once it was on the floor, Meru looked at it with disgust invading her pupils. She looked over to the left of her and gazed at the opening to the sea. The waves seemed to comfort her, telling her that things would be alright. Looking back to the monster, she pointed her palm to it and water began to shoot forth. "Rest in peace" she uttered as the water enveloped the creature and pushed it out to sea. Meru looked on at the sea with great admiration. " This is just how it happened with Lenus……" She closes her eyes and begins to recall what happened after she had left the Wingly Forest. Meru walks through the barrier with her mallet ready to attack, just in case. After all, it was her first visit to this strange new world. 

Strange shouts came from the trees beyond. She held her mallet firmly, ready. Roughly two minutes later, three human children ran up to her. One was female and the other two were male. " Hello, human creatures. Um…." She suddenly started to speak loudly to them. " DO…..YOU…..UN….DER…STAND….ME?" _I wonder if they understand me? _She thought to herself. The girl walked up to her and tugged at her bow    ( which was holding all of her clothes together). " Hey stop that!" The girl suddenly stepped on her foot. " OOOUUUUWWWWW!!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" The three kids ran away yelling for their " Mommy and Daddy". " YOU MINITURIZIZED DEMON SPAWN!!!" _These humans really have some nerve! Wh-what's that?!_ More humans came. Meru was totally surrounded. Not knowing what to do, Meru sprouted her wings and began to hover. " Humans, I mean no harm whatsoever. I just came to explore." 

To Meru's surprise, a strange creature that walked on four legs arrived behind the humans. Then one, two, five, eight more. _What ARE those things? Is that one of those... dog creatures? My father told me how devious they can be._ The dogs jumped at her before she could attempt a getaway and before she knew it, she was face down on the floor being attacked. Both the humans and the dogs attacked her. All that Meru could see were quick flashes of feet, teeth, paws, claws, fists, weapons, and evil faces. _I should have listened to my parents. Now I'm going to die without any chance to fight. And poor Guaraha…he'll never know this. Guaraha…I'm so sorry. I love you…_She began to burst into tears; not from the pain, but from her emotional torment. Everything, everything down the drain. Guaraha. Her relationship with her family. Her life. _This is it. This is how I leave this place._

Suddenly, a giant fireball crashed into the center of the violence. Humans and dogs flew all over while Meru was finally seen in the fetal position. Meru wiped the blood away from her mouth and looked for the source of the energy. It wasn't just a stray lightning bolt or something. It was Wingly energy. A woman flew down to her. To Meru, she looked like an angel. With shoulder length silver hair, and a red bandana around the top of her head, she smiled graciously down to her and said " My name's Lenus. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Everything's going to be okay, you hear me?" Meru faded in and out of consciousness inside of Lenus' arms. "….be..hind.. you.." Meru whispered. Lenus looked over her shoulder and saw the humans attempting to attack again. Four males charged at them, along with two of the dogs. Lenus laid Meru down gently in the grass before launching herself into action. 

Lenus jumped into the air and kicked one of the men in the face. Then, she spun halfway around and back-fisted the next man in the face. Meru watched on as the next two men jumped on her and slammed her to the ground. The men were immediately tossed almost eight feet away from her. Both of them landed and were smoking with blue energy. Lenus looked on as one of the two dogs ran towards Meru. She just looked at it and flared angrily. With a graceful swing of her right arm, she launced another blue fireball at it. The dog was thrown to the background of the fight as Lenus turned to the other dogs and humans. " You want more? Oh you haven't seen ANYTHING yet…." With that, she reached behind her back and pulled forward two handheld weapons. To Meru, they looked like two weird shaped disks with sharp ends. She smiled deviously as wings sprouted from her back. " You wanted to play?! Let's play!"

To frightened to continue, the human forces retreated after some harsh words. Meru looked up as Lenus clipped her weapons back to her back. " It's not safe here. I'll heal you someplace else." She said to Meru. Lenus picked her up, sprouted her mystical wings again, and flew high up into the sky. They landed on a nearby cliff. Lenus placed Meru down on the floor and shook her head in pure disgust. " Those humans are really scum of the Earth. They'll get theirs one day, don't you worry." Meru tried to move, but felt an immense pain in her ribcage. " Those fools got you bad. Okay, don't move." Meru looked at Lenus who was pointing her palms at her and flowing with pure energy. Lenus encased her inside of a bright blue light. It caressed Meru gently, healing her broken bones, mending her cuts, and covering over her bruises. Lenus closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. It sounded to Meru as if her exhale echoed. Meru soon felt fine and good as new once more. Lenus opened her eyes and the light and power died down. Before she knew it, Meru was being put gently down to the Earth. Lenus put her hands on her hips and smiled at Meru. " Wow. I'm not THAT powerful where I can heal others yet. You are obviously older than me. " Meru said. " Don't worry. We're all gifted in different ways." Lenus said. " Thank you very much for saving me. Without you, I would've been killed." Meru said. Lenus smiled back to her and said " No problem. Anything for a fellow Wingly. By the way, what is your name?" Meru stood up and said " Oh, I'm sorry. It's Meru." " Well, it's nice to meet you. _Nice to meet you…nice to meet you…nice to meet you…" _Lenus voice echoed in Meru's head.

Meru snapped back into the moment when she suddenly heard the sound of cracking wood. Then she heard a scream that went something like " Meru!!!!!!!!!!" It was Shana. The branch snapped and she was on a one way course to the ground. Meru quickly jumped into the air and flew towards Shana. Once she caught her, Shana wiped away a tear. " Sorry about that Shana, I must've zoned out." Shana looked at Meru and said " For a second there, I thought that you had died standing up. Thanks." Meru detransformed and flashes of blue light threw Shana for a loop. Shana wandered about, searching for something solid. " Oh Sorry Shana. I forgot about that." Meru apologized. 

After two minutes of blinking, Shana regained her eye sight. " Whoa. Now that that's over, tell me more about Lenus." Meru staggered and said " Well actually, my little zoning out episode has a lot of explaining tied to it."

Author's Note: Well okay, there was some butt kicking in this chapter. The relationship between Meru and Lenus is starting to unfold rather nicely, no? Please leave a review and help me revise/improve my writing! Thank youJ


	4. A Debt Never Paid

Update!: I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long! I've been playing The Legend Of Dragoon latelyJ Okay, so Meru and Shana just encountered a horrible beast. Meru begins to recall how she met Lenus. So far, we know that if not for Lenus, poor Meru would be dead now. Enjoy!

            Chapter 4: A Debt Never Paid

            "Well actually, my little zoning out episode has a lot of explaining tied to it." Meru tells Shana. "Well it's still early and we've got plenty of time. Let's take a break." Shana says. Meru and Shana walk over to a gigantic tree stump and sit down to rest. Shana places her bow over her back again and lies on her side. "Please tell me what happened." She says. Meru started to speak. "I actually owe my life to Lenus……" After fifteen minutes of explaing, Shana now knows why Lenus was so important to Meru. 

            "So she saved you from all those humans and then what happened?" Shana asked curiously. Meru looked to the sky and began to flash back to that time. Her time with Lenus. "After that,…….." Lenus walks to the edge of the cliff and looks over the side. She kicks a stone down the steep cliff as she asks her next question. "So, what are you doing in the human world?" Meru looked in the direction of the Wingly Forest and said "Well, I ran away. Sort of. I came to this place to see if humans had changed. Guess not." 

            Lenus laughed to herself. "This is not the place to be. You should go back home." Meru looked to the floor and said                                              

"That's actually a funny story. I really don't think that I have a home to come back to. At least that's what my father said." 

"You mean to tell me that your father disowned his own flesh and blood?! What a fool!" Lenus was obviously angered. Meru looked at her strangely. "It looks like you've been through the same experience." Meru said. "Yeah. It happened to me too. My parents hate me, and they hope they never see my face again." Lenus had tears in her eyes. "You know what?" Lenus said, her voice shaky. "Why don't we stick together? This place is definitely big enough for the two of us. Whadaya say?" Meru looked back to her forest and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?" The two shook hands. Lenus sprouted her wings from her back and said in a commanding voice "Let's go." She flew down the cliff and landed on a tree top below. Meru looked back to her forest and whispered to herself "Guaraha…..I'll be back for you. I promise." She picked up her mallet and sprouted her wings as well. "Hey, you comin' or what?" She heard Lenus yell from below. "Yeah, I'm coming!" With that, she jumped down the cliff towards Lenus.

            "Where to?" Meru said to Lenus. "Well, I was going to show you where I live. Is that okay with you?" Meru nodded. "Okay, follow me." Meru followed Lenus as they glided through the sky. As they flew, Meru saw Lenus point down beneath them. When Meru looked down, she saw the group of humans nursing their wounds, looking scarred stiff. Twenty minutes later, Lenus started to descend to some tree tops below. With one glance over her shoulder, Lenus made sure that Meru was still there. Meru smiled and waved back to her and began to descend as well. Lenus motioned with her hands for the tree tops to spread open and sure enough, they split. Lenus held them open long enough for Meru to enter afterwards. 

            "Welcome to my home Meru. It's not much but…." Lenus allowed Meru to wander about. She was as curious as ever. Meru thought to herself. _The greenery is barren. Trees, dead and droopy. Bushes, withered. She was wise to pick this hiding spot. Nobody and I mean nobody, would ever want to wander around in here. It must be very dark at night, due to the trees above. She's smart, I'll give her that. _"I live in that cave, just ahead." Lenus said. She began to walk towards the cave, Meru following closely. As soon as they walked into the cave, Lenus threw a blue fireball around the cave. The fireball brushed candlesticks nearby, illuminating the cave with an eerie blue glow. "Make yourself at home." Lenus said.

             Small drops on water landed on Meru's shoulder. It felt so damp in here, Meru had no clue how Lenus could live like this. " I know what you're thinking." Lenus said. Meru turned to her to hear what she had to say. " You're thinking that I'm not living a life. That I would probably be better off dead. I mean, who would chose THIS over death?" Meru sympathized for Lenus and told her " No Lenus. I actually admire you. You had a hard time and so you became independent. You have your own little hideout and you're still alive. That takes guts." Lenus apparently was shocked by her answer. 

            " Well, I admire you too Meru. You remind me so much of myself." Lenus said. Meru started to come back to the present. Shana sat in front of her with a listening look on her face." I just feel bad. After everything that Lenus did for me, I was actually one of the people responsible for her death. I never paid back my debt to her…" Shana said " Meru, in my opinion, the both of you were brave souls. If that was me, I might have just given up. You've become someone who knows what she wants, but always adds in the joy and laughter. I'm sure that Lenus enjoyed her life more when you were around. So yes, you did pay back your debt to her." To hear that coming from Shana was like music to her ears. Over the time they both knew each other, Shana had started to become Meru's big sister icon. " Thank you Shana." Shana slid off of the tree stump and helped Meru up. " C'mon let's go on. On the way, we will continue our conversation."

            Author's Note: Okay, so this is a short chapter. It basically is just supposed to show how Meru feels about Lenus. But more is to come! What do you think of it so far?


End file.
